Boogeyman
by Yinx1
Summary: When a murder happens with magic in the air, a team of supernaturals are called in to solve the case. The daughter of the local sheriff is murdered; the act hits close to home for one of the team. They must band to together to find the killer, but soon learn that something darker is behind the sinister act. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Boogeyman **by Yinx1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, but I will try my best to treat them with more respect than the ones that do ;)

**Chapter One: Dead Men Tell No Tales**

* * *

Rebekah Milkaelson mulled over her latest celebrity fashion magazine, soaking in the gem tones that were in style, again. They're acting like this didn't happen three years ago she rolled royal sapphire eyes. She tucked a few strands of her golden locks behind her ear; flipping a few more pages in a beyond bored fashion.

Casting her eyes upward, her shoulders slumped as she went back to flipping through the magazine. "Why am I always the early riser," she muttered to herself.

She hated living in a house that was so quiet, sort of quiet; she could hear him whisper things.

Things, he was going to do to his sleeping bedmate. Rebekah, blinking her eyes and shaking her head rapidly, trying to get the images out of her head.

Nope, they were still there.

He was in luck that his mate couldn't hear what was being said to her. Rebekah doubted highly that she would approve of the positions he wanted her to tryout.

Well the household was due a good row, might as well get one in before breakfast. She smiled to herself then it faded as she glanced at the time on the microwave. There wasn't going to be a fight, the way it was looking. Her bestie was running late.

The house became boring again. Rebekah was used to her home filled with noise. Being the baby of four brothers, she grew up tough. But she enjoyed girly things as well. Parties were her thing whether hosting or attending and as was collecting and wearing vintage wear. Items she had be collecting for centuries became the hit of the fashion world, once Rebekah told them what was in style.

Today she was feeling awesome so the 80s it was. Dressed in a strapless midnight blue dress that had a layered bottom with a heart shaped bodice, fish net stockings, clunky black army boots made her feel cute. A fedora and an assortment of chunky jewelry completed the look.

Rebekah thought she looked very fetch. With her power of persuasion fetch was going to happen.

Her ears picked up a squeal, one that wouldn't have been heard by normal ears. She listened in on the conversation that took place two floors above her head. There was a loud CRASH that could be heard by any ear.

She moved from her spot at the bar; grabbing a wine glass from ivory colored oak cabinets, then a bottle from the chiller under the black and white swirled granite island. Returning to her seat with a delighted smile spreading across her face, maybe the house won't be as quiet after all.

* * *

The small 5'2 frame brown skinned woman grabbed her Sanrio Chocolate Cat alarm clock; her emerald eyes bulged at the time. A flick of her wrist and the ruby sheets and multicolored patchwork quilt flew neatly in to place on her queen size high post bed. It was the only thing she kept nice; the rest of her bedroom looked as if the Tazmanian Devil lived there. Mostly books, old ancient looking ones, littered the floor along with last night's clothes.

Bonnie Bennett rushed around her attic bedroom; her bare feet slapped the dark mahogany hardwood floor in annoyance. "I can't believe you!" She seethed at the pale naked man that was pulling himself up from crashing into her wall.

She shoved on her underwear and had grabbed a bra from her dresser. "You know what, I can!" She glanced at the door to her private bathroom then again at the time on the digital clock. A shower would have to wait until her first break on her shift.

Damon Salvatore clenched his strong square jaw, narrowing his icy grey eyes. "Look you were tired last night; I thought you could use the rest!" He hissed. He snatched his boxers from the floor watching her put on what he called her Limp Dick outfit.

Covering himself by pulling on his underwear, Damon set straight the small wood table that he had knocked over when she threw him across the room. It had been laden with herbal dictionaries, grimoires, tomes, and pharmaceutical books.

Bonnie glared at him through her reflection in the bedroom vanity mirror. "You shouldn't even be here now, Damon. We agreed on no sleepovers." She straighten out her multi-color scrub top and tied the drawstring to the black bottoms.

Damon eyes bulged as he turned back to her tossing the last book on the pile. "Fine! I try to do something nice for you, never again, Bonnie-neee," he said grabbing the rest of his clothes from the floor.

Scoffing at his reflection, her jade eyes darken dangerously, "How!? How is turning off my alarm knowing I have an early shift, something nice?! Your absurd logic is escaping me at the moment." She swept her hands over her pixie cut smoothing out the disheveled chestnut curls. Then shoveling her small feet into a pair grotesque tangerine colored Crocs; she marched out the door without another word, leaving the disgruntled Salvatore in her wake.

Rebekah held back her smirk as her best friend hurricane herself through the kitchen leaving with a half carton of apple juice, her tote, and log book. She heard the front door slam as the 5'9 raven haired gent entered the kitchen from the back stairs.

Dressed simply in a crisp white circle neck tee, that tightly hugged biceps and pecs, dark blue fitted jeans, and black biker boots. Damon Salvatore had a way of making the simplest outfits look drop dead sexy.

There was no shower for him either, not because if time, but because he liked smelling like her and sex, mostly her. Her natural scent smelt of nature itself like fresh dewed grass, rosemary, and lavender and spring rain. Damon couldn't get enough of the smell wearing it like a fine cologne.

He enjoyed the scent immensely and wallowed in it every chance he got, though they were few. Damon usually had to result in standing very close to her discreetly take in her scent; wishing they would share his bed just once so his sheets would hold her to him when she was far from them.

This morning proved how far away he was from being able to share his bed with her. Bonnie's flick of the wrist had tossed his toned behind into her wall just because he decided to stay the night instead of just leaving right afterwards like usual and not to mention the shutting off her alarm thing.

Was it selfish to just want a few more moments in her embrace?

It didn't matter now what he did had put her in a foul mood which in turned put him in one. Now he had to endure the peanut gallery.

"Rough morning," Rebekah smiled her strong Australian accent a little hoarse because it was her the first time talking. She fiddled with antique gold ring with a small onyx stone in the middle, a ring that did not match her outfit at all.

Damon said nothing as he started the coffee maker. He only spoke five minutes later after the first sip. "What makes you say that," he groaned, scrunching up his nose at the taste.

"Just a hunch," she shrugged her shoulders. She offered him her glass of wine, "Need something stronger?"

Shaking his head he poured out the cup and the pot of coffee. He could never make a proper batch; Bonnie usually did it for him before leaving for work placing a few drops of her blood in the pot to sweeten it.

"Nah," he reached into his back pocket showing her his silver plated flask that was always filled to the brim with his favorite vintage bourbon.

Damon ran a hand through his bedhead black locks. "See ya, I got a witch to talk to." He started out of kitchen toward the front door.

He picked up his motorcycle keys from the chaise right off the front door feeling a cool breeze and Rebekah stood before him.

"Sorry, but Tyler wants us down at the station. Your rendezvous with your lovely girlfriend will have to wait."

"She's not my girlfriend," Damon said defensively, in a low growl.

"Yes, I know she's not," Rebekah cooed, "because Bonnie made that decision that you two weren't going to be in the relationship, and you fell in line just like a good boyfriend should," she smiled brightly at his frown.

"I'm not her boy... whatever we both agreed on it," Damon spoke sucking on side of his cheek. "It's what we both want."

"Hmmm yes, I'm sure it is what _you_ both want," she looked down her nose at him. "But as much as I want to get involve-"

"That's all you do," Damon snarked. "What you're doing now."

Rebekah waved her hand dismissively. "I do it because she is my friend."

"And she's mine-," Damon stopped himself. "She's my friend too."

Smiling knowingly, "Friends, yes, as in the ones that come with benefits and boyfriend and girlfriend, same difference from where I'm standing."

"Maybe you should take a seat then." Damon narrowed his silver eyes.

"I enjoy the view." Rebekah retorted coolly. "Besides she's my best friend I have to protect her from the likes of those that just want to do is get in her pants."

"I don't just want that!" Damon flashed standing noses to nose with the tall blonde. His steel blue eyes darken to black orbs at her blatant amusement.

"Good to know maybe I'll put in a good word," Rebekah smirked stepping away watching his eyes turn back to normal.

Damon stared, sizing her up. Could she...could she get him back on Bonnie's good side. From this morning it would seem like she was going to be pissed at him for at least a week maybe more.

He couldn't have that. Even though they didn't sleep together often, they did talk every night since childhood, well, Bonnie's childhood. Damon could count on one hand the times they didn't whether it was because she was angry at him or she simple just didn't feel like talking. Bonnie not speaking to him, really was his greatest fear.

"Would you...you would do...you know," he asked nonchalantly fiddling with his keys.

The tall blonde gapped at him then snorted, rolling her big blues, "Nope." She answered simply.

"Some friend," Damon scoffed moving around her, grabbing a heavy black leather jacket from the foyer hook.

"Her friend not yours, no favors," she reminded him. "Besides if you want to get in her good graces, I suggest you stop throwing tantrums over in Fell's Church when she goes out on a date that's not you."

Damon's eyes widened and his eyebrows rose into his hairline. He hoped Bonnie didn't know about his insecure secret. It was true he was escalating usually he would just feed then compel the victims to forget. This last time he had almost decapitated the girl he was drinking from, all because he witnessed Bonnie smiling and talking to Rebekah eldest brother, Finn.

He needed to calm down if she got wind of what he had done he could kiss her goodbye and probably, most definitely, himself because she would set his behind alight.

"Okay, since you know so much about us, you're sure she didn't set you up to say this. Does Bonnie know about Fell's?"

"No. But she will if you don't straighten up and stop acting like jealous teen with daddy issues." She watched his jaw clinch tightly, which thinned his lips. "Right now you don't deserve her."

Damon scoffed, "You wanna talk issues, Bexie, how about your own family and brothers who can give a rat's ass if you lived or died. They kept you dagger going on how many years? Sucks that not even mommy and daddy cared enough-"

He wasn't able to finish when he was lifted off his feet and slammed into ground so hard he felt two of his ribs break, one piercing his lung. Now his airway was blocked. Damon began to wheeze.

Her sea blue eyes darken, the whites had turned blood red, black veins rained under them as her incisors and canines elongated to a sharpened tip.

"Don't you dare speak of my family." Her voice was deep and unnerving, everything sweet and sassy void.

Damon coughed; his lung and mouth filling with blood, "I'm getting the feeling that family is a touchy subject." He managed a tiny smirk, then gurgled the blood that had gathered in the back of his throat as her grip on his neck tighten.

"Mmmm, yes, it is for both of us. It's off limits; I mean, how would you like it if I brought up your daddy mutilating your mother after finding out what you are?" She crushed his larynx with just small firm twitch of her hand. "You see, Damon, no one really cares for you…they just tolerate you."

Damon eyes darken as well with the mention of his mother. Black veins appeared under his eyes. He grabbed the blonde by the throat doing to her what she was doing to him. But she was stronger and loosened his grip easily as if he were a doll. She pinned his attacking hand to his side of his head.

Rebekah eyes turned back to their normal indigo blue. Her hand pressing down hard on Damon's throat almost decapitating him without breaking the skin, "Now," she said in a sweet a pleasant voice. "That we reestablished the rules, of our relationship, I don't like you. You don't like me, Ya-da Ya-da Ya-da, family drama, Ya-da; are you ready to go to the station?" She quickly let go and stood up.

Damon turned to his side in pain; he spat up the blood that was in his mouth. His ribs and lung had healed but he still couldn't talk because of what she had done to his neck. He nodded compliantly.

"Great," Rebekah chimed, prancing off to her room. She was back within seconds with a short sleeve black cardigan in hand. "Isn't nice to have these chats now and again, Damon, in a way, we are like family." She said, putting on the sweater.

The raven haired man ignored her as he got to his feet rubbing his healing throat. "Is there really a real problem down at the station or is this Bonnie telling you to keep me from going to talk to her." He rasped almost inaudibly.

"Of course not, she didn't even talk to me this morning, because of you, switch out your keys and let's go." Rebekah turned opening the front door Damon tossed the bike keys back, grabbing the ones that started his blue 60s Camero. Putting on his jacket, Damon followed.

Rebekah studied him as he drove away from the infamous boarding house in old town Mystic Falls, Virginia. Damon's jaw was stretched tight as he worked it over chewing on the inside cheek. His pale eyes focused ahead fixated on the road though she knew his mind was far from driving.

"Aren't you going to ask me what the case is about," Rebekah inquired.

"Don't really feel like talking to you at the moment. The formation of words is still kinda hard, crushed voice box and all." Damon lied. His throat had fully healed by the time he reached the car.

"You can just listen like the good boyfriend you are. Just pretend I'm Bonnie."

Damon lurched forward as if he was about to throw up at the thought. "I'd rather meet the sun, thanks. And no thanks again, Forbes will tell us about the case when we get there."

Rebekah glanced down at her onyx ring on her finger then over at Damon's ring less ones. It was the only thing she envied about him. Being him, he really couldn't meet the sun and die even if he wanted to.

"But you should know someone else might be in charge once we get there."

Curious, he glanced in her direction, "Why, where's Forbes?"

"He struck again last night." She spoke in a quiet voice.

Damon stopped the car at a red light looking over at her.

She meet his gaze, "He took Caroline, her daughter."

His eyes widen with shock, "You sure it's him?"

"Not positive," she pointed at the road as the light had changed to green. "It's different the nab sight. When I checked it out last night the smell was different from the previous ones. The MO is all wrong…"

Shaking her head hoping to put together words, "The previous ones their kidnapper was human. This is supernatural and if Bonnie is right at what it is then..." her voice gave out.

"Caroline doesn't have long to live." Damon grimaced; his knuckles whiten as his car picked up speed.

* * *

"Just five minutes." She whispered closing her emerald green eyes, propping her feet up on the coffee table, resting her head on the back of the couch.

She was comfortable for a few minutes drifting off into dreamland when she felt the couch sag next to her. Bonnie opened the eye nearest the intruder.

"I was taking a nap," she moaned impatiently.

A lowly chuckle escaped from the sun kissed skin, hazel-eyed man, "Didn't you get any sleep last night? Or did your boyfriend keep you up?" His eyes crinkled in amusement.

Bonnie's eyes popped open as she sat up straight. "He's not my boyfriend." She said in annoyance. _Why did everything have to come with a title?__  
_  
"So you're just sleeping together?" He raised a questioning eyebrow.

Her emerald eyes bulged before narrowing, "What's it to you, Finn?!"

"You smell like sex, Bennett, I never thought I'd have the chance to smell you this way, and I didn't have anything to do with it," his thin lips turned upward in a smile, watching her squirm like a worm on a line. "I must say I'm jealous of Damon."

Bonnie felt her face heat up. "Yeah, well, I didn't have time to shower Damon turned off my alarm." She cleared her throat. "Knowing I had an early shift today."

"He wanted you to sleep in?"

She nodded looking down at her hands, "Yeah, I can't stand when he does things like that." She confessed to her fingers, "Damon has just been irking me a lot lately..." she glanced up at him.

Reaching out he twirled a resistant curl, placing it back in line, "Maybe you should take a break from your non-boyfriend," Finn suggested. "Clear your head for a spell."

Bonnie couldn't help but shiver at the touch. She bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning her disapproval when he let go settling back against the couch.

Deciding on a shoulder sag, she told him, "Damon is...Damon, Finn, and at the end of the day he means well." She sighed disgruntle at the fact but a faint smile graced her full lips. "His choices of how he gets there are questionable that's all."

He chortled accompanied by a blatant eye roll. "You talk as if you are a couple."

"We aren't, he's my oldest friend," Bonnie sighed. "He's always been there for me. He even protects me when people try to hurt me, like your brother for instant."

Finn looked away for a minute. He didn't fare well with the brother comment. Yes he wished to be adjacent his brothers doings but he did agree with his politics. Witches had two places in Klaus' eyes and Finn agreed with both but with a more humane way.

But with Bonnie he'd gladly give that up. Deciding to ignore the brother comment he continued as if she said nothing about Elijah.

"Be it as it may, Bennett, if Salvatore isn't yours then I see no reason why we can't see each other outside of work?"

"Go out with me, if he's not your boyfriend." He saw her hesitate. "What's the problem, Bennett, it's just a date."

"Rebekah," Bonnie told him simply.

Finn wasn't taken aback; he knew if it wasn't the boyfriend, it was the best friend. "Mmmm, yes, Rebekah, she has always been a delightful little problem. My sister shouldn't dictate your happiness, Bennett."

Bonnie crossed her arms, "And here you are thinking I would find it in you?"

The corners of his mouth went down as he shrugged, "What's one date going to do?"

Relaxing her arms, she eyed him. It wasn't like she and Damon were official or even dating. And he was right just because Rebekah had the falling out with her family doesn't mean she did. Bonnie had known them most of her adult life. Finn had been her high school crush ever since they met. It was like a dream come true when she started working at the hospital as a nurse and he took interest in her.

"Where would we go?"

Finn chuckled rubbing a hand over his five o'clock shadow. "Is that a yes?" The right corner of his mouth lifted deepening a dimple. Bonnie was a sucker for dimples.

She blinked rapidly, shaking her head, not wanting to be taken in by the kryptonite, "Take it as, I don't want to be disappointed."

"I can guarantee that you won't," he stood, "I'll leave you to your nap, see you tonight at eight." He took a gentleman's low bow and left the room.

Bonnie couldn't wipe the giddy smile off her face as she settled back on the couch her teenage dream finally coming true.

* * *

He was stocky and built like a bear, hooded dark brown eyes and hair completed his almost animalistic features. Deputy Tyler Lockwood hated the two creatures behind him. One they were nothing more than police posers. They worked outside of the law making up their own rules to solve the case. Of course, when they broke the rules they weren't chastised for it, because the end result meant more to the sheriff than a misdemeanor here or there.

Two, they were natural enemies, raised to hate the other since birth.

Tyler opened the door to the sheriff office, allowing Damon and Rebekah to pass him on the way in.

"Where's Sheriff Forbes," the blonde inquired seeing the empty room.

The deputy walked around to behind the desk, sitting down in the absent sheriff's seat. "At home, she's no good here in this situation." He gestured to them to sit in two leather bound chairs opposite the desk. "She would compromise the investigation."

"Liz wants both of you on the case." He eyed them.

"K, where is the case file," Rebekah asked.

Tyler shook his head, "There isn't one."

Both Damon and Rebekah's eyes widen in surprise.

Leaning forward, he spoke in a low tone, "As far as anyone's concerned, Caroline is with her father in Georgia. We can't cause a panic. People will talk and get paranoid...copycats will start popping up if this leaks."

Damon raised an incredulous eyebrow, "Won't the town notice the Sheriff's absence, she's-" he stopped cold then let out a scoff.

Tyler face had changed into a woman's in her late forties. Short blonde hair, blue-green eyes, and thin rose pink colored lips.

"You're a cross dresser now," Damon chortled loudly. "Knew there was something off about you-" he coughed rubbing his throat after Rebekah's hand chopped him there.

"So you're masquerading around as Liz, where's the real one?" She asked.

"Hold up at my home," Tyler answered. "My mother is looking after her. But as of right now she's sedated. There...there was blood at the scene...Caroline's blood the lab test said; Liz took it bad. I put her down."

"Like a dog?" Damon sneered.

"Either that or she would have gone mad. Anyways the mayor told me to get you lot to bring Care home." He grimaced.

Rebekah read his face, "You don't think she'll come home alive, do you?"

Tyler shook his head. "It was supernatural this abduction. I could smell it. It happened before...that girl's remains..." His voice trailed off shuddering at the memory. The three sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Bonnie knew her the best. When you tell her, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Tyler's eyes locked on Damon's who nodded. He stood, gesturing for them to do the same, "Let me show you the nab sight."

* * *

The disaster zone that was Bonnie Bennett's room that morning was nothing compared to when she returned home that afternoon. Clothes took up what was left of a floor. The nurse rummaged through her dresser and closet. Nothing was right.

Bonnie could feel the frustration start to wash over her. She plopped down on the floor from the weight. _Does it really have to be perfect?_

"Yes," she answered out loud reaching over and pulling a short gold number to her. She held up party dress examining it. _Wish I knew where I was going_ Bonnie thought tossing the dress on the bed. Bonnie pulled a black pair of skinny leg slacks to her. These did make her butt look good she cocked her head to the side as she held them up.

Deciding on them she stood. "Okay, so all I need now is a top and shoes." Bonnie drummed her fingers across her pouty lips walking over to her shoe collection her laurel green eyes flicking from one pair to the other. _Shoes go with the top, top first._

Dropping the pants, Bonnie left her room thundering down the steps to the second floor landing. She whispered a silencing spell quieting her being as she crept towards a door at the end of the corridor. Twisting the knob, she opened the door and stepped over the threshold. Bonnie listened hard.

She heard no breathing or deep snores. Bonnie turned the light switch on. The room was empty. Bonnie let out a sigh of relief though it was odd of the owner to spend the night over another's. Pushing the thoughts out of her mind she scurried over to the closet spotting immediately the perfect top. A misty green tank with beaded embellishments it brought out the green in her hazel eyes.

Glancing at the time she hurried back to her room where she showered and sat on the floor dressed in her underwear as she did her hair in the mirror behind her bathroom door.

A knock and her bedroom door opened she didn't need to look to know it was Damon.

"Is there anything left in the drawers," he asked bending over and starting to pick up her discarded garments.

"Probably underwear," she replied taking a smoothing balm and finger combing it through her hair, trying to tame her frizzy curls. "Can't wear underwear on a date, can I," she giggled girlishly.

Damon straighten up, his jaw set as his eyes swept over her tiny frame. He willed himself to stay neutral after all, _We aren't dating._ "So…err Finn asked you out huh." He watched as she started on her on makeup. "Rebekah know?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I'm going to tell her after I finish here." She applied eyeliner and then mascara. Her eyes went to Damon's reflection as he sat on the bed behind her placing her discarded clothes besides him. Bonnie turned to face his downtrodden appearance.

"What's wrong?"

Damon glanced away chewing on the inside of his cheek. He started picking at his nails looking down at them as he spoke in a low tone. "He has Caroline".

Bonnie's eyes widened. "What…how…what happened, how do you know?"

"Tyler called Rebekah and she told me," he started on the on re-hatching the story as she got dressed.

Instead of skinny leg slacks, the green jeweled top, and nude pumps, Bonnie opted for fitted dark wash jeans a red tank and a multicolored stripe cardigan. She came over sitting close to Damon on the bed.

Damon watched her put on the black biker boots that matched his own. He had given them to her last year as a birthday present. He was reminiscing on the second present he gave her when they were alone that night. _What's wrong with the next step, dating not really dating because we've known each other a life time? Why can't we be together?_ The answer came to him. _Finn._ Damon barely heard her speaking to him in the present.

"Sorry I...I was thinking what did you say?"

Bonnie finished zipping her boots, then leaned into his side. "She's not alive, Caroline."

Damon pushed her off him gripping her shoulders firmly his silver eyes catching hers. "She's fine, Bonnie. Tyler said that she just disappeared two nights ago. It not in MO to-"

She cut him off. "It's not him I have a feeling it's not," she gazed at him sadly. "I need to prepare myself just in case."

Damon stood them up wrapping her in a tight embrace he placed his lips to her temple. "I can only promise we will find her, Bonnie. Finish getting ready," he stepped back he gave her his famous sly smirk, grateful that she smiled back whispering a thank you.

Bonnie watched him leave closing the door after himself. Taking her phone from bedside table, she texted her third roommate telling her what they were doing and where her green top was.

Walking over to her dresser she pulled out a hair brush she and Caroline used to use when they were children during sleepovers. Dropping the brush on the ground, she went over to the table Damon had knocked over that morning. Gather three things: a bag of salt, a candle, and an engraved antique ring with a royal blue stone in the middle.

Pocketing the ring she came back to the brush sitting lotus style, Bonnie pooled a small amount of salt on the floor. She took the brush making sure she'd only grabbed a few strains of blonde hair; she placed them on top of the pile taking the candle in her right hand. Concentrating, she blinked and the pile of salt and candle lit up in flames.

Bonnie began to chant as she watched both flames dance before her. Distorted images and faint murmurs were heard only by her. Before long she had gotten what she needed. Blinking once again the flames went out. Standing, Bonnie left the room with no trace of the spell she just cast.

Rebekah sat sideways in a longue chair in library of the boarding house. Her legs swung back and forth on the arm as she sucked a blood bag like a Capri Sun pouch.

"How long does it take to do a locator spell," she asked the raven hair man that was sitting on the couch engrossed in his latest novel read.

"Depends," he answered, "whether Caroline is dead or not," he turned the page nonchalantly.

"Barely she fading fast," Bonnie's voice told them as she entered the room.

The two flashed to her side.

"She's a town over in Fell's Church. I will need to drive 'cause I can feel her." Bonnie grabbed Damon's left hand as she spoke slipping the antique band on his ring finger. She did not see the exchanging of looks between the two.

Looking up she offered up her wrist to Damon.

Rebekah smirked, "Damon such a good boy, _only_ drinking blood from his girlfriend."

"Give it a rest, Bex," Bonnie rolled her eyes at her.

"One day I will," she replied saucing past continuing to drink from the blood pouch.

Damon wasted not a drop as he licked the bite clean. He pricked his finger his blood prepared to heal her wound when Bonnie jerked her wrist away.

"No sharing, Damon, you know the rules," she hissed; placing an overly large band-aid on the lesion. She was busy doing so she didn't see Damon eyes darken but she felt him bump her shoulder in annoyance as he walked past.

* * *

Bonnie pulled silver Prius of the country road onto the shoulder. Fear washed over her face. "I can't feel her anymore," she gasped.

Damon looked through the windshield at their surroundings. It was wooded sparse with old dilapidated warehouses. "Is she gone gone or just feel feels gone?"

"I just can't feel her presence," Bonnie shook her head.

"Let's just get out and have a look around, shall we," Rebekah suggested from the backseat. She opened her door to get out, the rest followed suit.

"Can you feel any better now, Bonnie," she asked.

Bonnie ran a trembling hand over her cropped hair shaking her head again. "No."

Damon came around the compact car, "Here," he said in soothing voice, "when was the last time you felt her, Bonnie?" He rubbed her shoulders, and upper arms gently.

Still shake her head Bonnie walked around him her connection to Caroline was fading fast. "Stay with me, Carebear, I'm going the find you," she said mentally.

_So cold, Bonnie_

A jolt made Bonnie jump in the direction of the abandoned warehouses in the distance.

"There," she pointed turning only to be grabbed a swung on Damon back as he and Rebekah speed towards the destination.

The trio searched the grounds individually communicating through a three-way call on their phones. Searching high and low, they came up empty handed as they decided to look through the last building together.

"This…this is not looking so well, Damon," Rebekah said to him as the two searched the rafters for clues.

"Yeah, I know but for the sake of Bonnie's sanity don't say that to her face." Damon replied. "Talking her down either this goes is going to be difficult. I will need your help if it happens again."

Rebekah nodded in agreement.

Bonnie opened the steel door, she took a step back not sure what to expect, anything, but a door to just open to the woods. Something was amiss.

Damon's eyes darken as did Rebekah's the smell of blood in the air was strong. The two were at her sides in less than a second.

He placed a firm hand on Bonnie's shoulder, "Stay here," he ordered.

Bonnie brushed his hand away looking in the direction they were smelling at. "I have to know, Damon, she's my friend, maybe I can save her."

The raven haired growled darkly, knowing she would fight him every step and end up winning in the end. Damon grabbed her wrist hoisting the tiny witch onto his back then he and Rebekah took off in a blur toward the smell.

They ended up in a small clearing the over grown grass and wildflowers made it look picturesque. It was beautiful as if Bambi and his mother should be nestled in a small hallow. The splendor was void because of two oddly places wooden spikes.

Bonnie let out a sharp gasp as she slid down Damon's back. The trio walked slowly forward in a state of transfixed horror at the scene before them.

Caroline Forbes' corpse was a mangled; limbs swayed awkwardly in the light breeze, obviously broken, only skin holding them together. Dark rust colored blood caked all over her, fresh blood seeped slowly from the long deep cuts running up her arms; a large section of her neck gone. Ripped from her all the way down to the bone. Her face was streaked with more blood as if someone had run a blood hand over it.

The body hanging next to her on their own spike was of her boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore, Damon's younger half-brother. Being a vampire himself, a simple stab wound wouldn't have harmed him much; instead the large spike impaled him in his gut. Smaller stakes were plugged deep into his legs and chest; the ones in his chest brushed close to his heart. With every breath Stefan took, they left splinters. They had cut off his hands all the way up to his elbow. Why? No one knew? His body was limp as well the only thing was that his eyes frantically searched the scene below.

Tears streaming down her heart shaped face, Bonnie rasped, "Damon, please."

Flashes of dark clothing as the two supernaturals hurriedly and gingerly brought the two down. Damon removed the spike from Caroline's torso. Bonnie knelt down as Damon place her friend's head in her lap.

"We'll find the one that did this, Bonnie," Damon assured the grieving woman as he swatted next to her, placing a caring hand on her shoulder. He grimaced, watching helplessly as she mourned her friend.

Bonnie glanced over at Rebekah who was removing the stakes from Stefan's chest and legs. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER," she screamed at him. A sorrowful sob followed as spark licked then engulfed his boot slow spreading. "What good are you, having all this power and you can't protect the ones you love!"

"Bonnie stop," Rebekah cried to her. "I'm sure Stefan tried to..."

The witch allowed the flames to spread, though she wondered why the vampire didn't cry out. A terrified look had spread across his face as he tried to roll over and Rebekah tried to pat the flames out.

"He didn't do enough Care's dead," she turned back to her friend, "while he gets to live on for another hundred years. That's just not right. None of this is right."

Bonnie brushed stiff bloody lock of blonde hair away from Caroline's face. She heard Damon ask her softly to put out the fire. A second later the flames was gone as if it never happened, though blisters and burns were visible. Rebekah's hands healed quickly as Stefan's did not.

"That looks like it hurt, Stefan," a cooing female voice said from behind them.

Bonnie turned around to see her other friend and roommate. "Can you show a little respect just once, please."

Katerina Petrova rolled her puppy dog brown eyes in agitation, "This coming from Mistress Pyro." Her expression softened slightly when Bonnie started to sob over Caroline's body again.

"Sorry, about your toy, Stefan. I told you about she wasn't able to handle this life. How many times do I have to say it humans are toys not keep sakes." It was as close to an apology they would get from Katerina.

Stefan leap awkwardly up to rush her but being staked for so long and having first degree burns on top of that, he collapsed. Damon and Rebekah rushed his sides helping him back to the soft earth. Katerina took a few steps forward.

"I think you've said enough," Rebekah warned her from Stefan side.

The brunette waved her hand passively, "I said I was sorry. I was just curious as why he hasn't quip me yet. Cat got his tongue," she smirked.

Alarmed at the classic pun, Bonnie gently placing her friends head on the ground and crawled quickly over to examine the vampire. She looked up in fear nodding. Katerina's face fell, turning the teasing situation into a serious one. She hurried over pushing Rebekah aside to investigate with Bonnie.

Bonnie swallowed hard as a cold chill made the tiny hair on back of neck. "Dark magic. I've seen this done but only on corpses. Either his MO has changed…" she looked back at Damon.

"Or this is a work of another," Damon finished. He met Bonnie's eyes with the same fear.

The four look back at the dead man who was on his way to passing out from the pain. He mouth slightly ajar. Stefan's tongue had been cut out. He couldn't tell them who attacked him and Caroline if he tried.

"We need to get Care to Melissa," Bonnie hurried back to her friend. Damon was at her side lifting the corpse into his arms. "Her soul has gone on. But let's hope her spirit can tell us what happened. Right now it's our only insight to whom could have done this."

Damon swatted slightly allowing Bonnie to cling to his back. "Take Steffy back to the house. Bonnie can probably help him with the pain," he glanced back seeing her nodded.

"I'll do all I can, Stefan," Bonnie forced a smile down at him, her jade eyes still swimming in tears. They were gone in a blink of an eye.

Rebekah and Katerina glanced over at each other then back at Stefan. They were about to hoist him up when he shook his head franticly. He motioned with his stub at a wood spike then to his chest.

"Stefan, no," Rebekah mumbled shaking her head. "Bonnie can…"

Stefan shook his head then looked over at Katerina with pleading eyes. Nodding, she placed her lips to his. Stefan's body twisted and contorted then went ridged and still. Katerina sat straight back on her legs, her eyes glazed over in a peaceful white shown bright in the light dusk. Katerina Petrova spoke Stefan's last words.

"Dark as night, light as day, beware of the green fog, for I'm here to stay."

Chapter End

* * *

**A/N:** So whatcha think? Not everyone is what they are on the show. I took creative licensing in that and there are more magicals to come. Never liked that we are just stuck with three sups going on five seasons when there is a whole magical world out there. Yeah, I know it's based off a book series but still so much potential.

Hope I did everyone justice though they will be OOC because this is an AU story, but I want their essence to still be there. I've have this story in mind since the beginning of this year. This is a Bamon story and most important I wanted them to be somewhat together at the beginning. Why wait for the good stuff. :-1 I also love Katerina and Rebekah characters on the show pissed that we don't see them interact but they would make better friends at least acquaintances to Bonnie IMO so here they are. Well thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for read my first Bamon fic. A special thank you to Esmerelda312, RoxyHoney, XxPrincess-of-DarknessxXx, AdamLOVESDiana, Sheelee, Geminigirl6495, Elvalove, and Guest! You guys made my day by reviewing the fanfic, and I'm so glad you liked the story. So without futher adieu here is chapter 2 of Boogeyman.

**Looking Through Your Eyes** by Yinx1

* * *

Melissa Glaser was in the middle of cuddling with her fiancé, Marcel Swynford De Beaufort, on the couch of their shared flat over Mystic Grille, the town's premiere restaurant. She tucked a few strands of her shoulder length light brown hair behind her ear as she leaned over pecking Marcel's cheek. Her grey-green eyes gazed loving at his profile.

The honey skinned woman wasn't at all interested in the show they were viewing, "What are you thinking?" She probed innocently, scrupulously finger combing then smoothing her thick bangs over her forehead.

"Trying to learn a new recipe for the kitchens to use," Marcel replied typing on his phone in the notes section. "That new hire, I want to challenge him a bit."

"Donovan, ugh. I tried his tiramisu…the boy can't soak shortbread cookies in coffee for the life of him." She shuddered, "Just plain gross."

"He'll get better, Lissa, someone has to give him a chance."

Melissa sat back but placed her legs over his, "You better be careful, the kid can barely boil water, you don't want to lose business because of it."

Marcel flashed a brilliant white smile, his almond shaped eyes twinkled. He kissed her forehead. "Trust, I'll fire him before it gets that bad, but in his defense he can boil water…salting the water is something we have to work on," he chuckled pulling her back to cuddle with him.

"Hmmm," Melissa sighed happily, snuggling closer, "I hope so, I'm so glad you're out of the dealing business. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"My mom made me do it, Lissa, you know how she is."

Grimacing, she nodded, "I know, she hates me…and what I am."

Marcel paused the show, "That doesn't matter, what does matters is that I like you-"

"Only 'like.'" She scrunched up her button nose.

He shrugged, "Liking is the best you can ask for, Love." Starting the show back, "You _have_ to love everybody, but being liked is an honor," he winked, as she chuckled wrapping her arms around his waist.

Loud banging disturbed the bliss.

Marcel was the first to the door. The only one that would be banging on the door like this wasn't due for another bender until next weekend. "Damon," he let out a loud gasp stepping back allowing him to come through the door followed by Bonnie.

"Where's Glaser," Damon grunted, shifting a dead Caroline in his arms.

"I'm here," Melissa said warily, coming into view of the small group. "What is-Care!" She rushed Damon, taking a few of blood stained hairs away from Caroline's face. She turned to Bonnie, wiping away a single tear, before embracing her tightly.

"I'll do what I can," Melissa reassured her, stepping away and leading them off the foyer back into the home. A door off the bedroom hallway looked and functioned like a normal linen closet to the normal eye, but with the supernaturals there were stairs leading up to the attic.

The room was small filled corner to corner with bookcases; holding not just old weathered worn books, but things in jars that made even Damon squirm. In the middle was a solid silver slab, engraved with markings from ancient civilizations.

"Lay her down," Melissa instructed going over to one of the bookcases and taking down what looked like a mason jar of white spheres that sloshed around within.

Damon did as instructed backing away to stand besides Bonnie. The small gathering watched the necromancer work.

Melissa came back with the jar in hand that weren't just white spheres but preserved eyeballs. Also in hand were hooked scissors. Her work was gentle, meticulous, and straight forward. She did what had to be done even though it was a friend.

Holding open Caroline Forbes' bluest blue right eye, Melissa used her thumb, index and middle finger to dig around the eyeball, scoping it out of its socket with a sickening POP. She cut the membrane that connected it to the head.

Lifting her thick bangs to reveal a small eye shaped hole just above her eyebrows. Clipping her bangs back with a bobby pin, she placed Caroline's right eye in the slot. Her actual eyes closed as the new eye took life.

Bonnie stepped forward. "Caroline?"

Melissa face looked around franticly. "Bonnie! What's going on?! Where am I?!" She spotted her body on the table. "What…what is…am I dead…am I dead, Bonnie?!" MelissaCaroline began to cry.

Bonnie embraced her securely. "I'm so sorry, Carebear," she mouthed. Stroking the back of her head motherly, "I'm so sorry, I couldn't save you." She took a step back but didn't let go. "Care, we only have a few minutes…" she sighed sadly. "Do you remember anything?"

MelissaCaroline shook her head, "I was with Stefan; it...it was our anniversary. We...we...we were sitting at a table at La Madeline and he went to refill our drinks he…he was gone a while but when he got back I noticed he was acting weird…strange. More off-putting, and sarcastic like…like Damon."

Bonnie looked over her shoulder at him. Damon held up his hands innocently. She turned back. "What else, Care?"

"Nothing, it's dark after that…oh, Stefan, I saw Stefan over me with some kind of knife a…a scalpel. Yeah then I felt pain," MelissaCaroline's hand went to her arm. Not seeing the source she stepped around Bonnie to view her body. Her fingers grazed the long deep slits on her arms. "Stefan did this to me?...Why? Why would he do this, Bonnie," she turned back to her childhood playmate. "I thought Stefan loved me."

"He does," Bonnie croaked, "I hope he does…don't worry Care, I will find who did this to you."

MelissaCaroline's body jolted violently. Gasping and gripping her head, she spoke, "When you do give him a kick in the balls…even if it is Stefan." She collapsed on the floor, breathing rapidly.

Bonnie was at her side cradling her friend. "I will, Caroline," she sniffed; smiling though she blinked back tears. Kissing her forehead, she watched as the third eye began to glazed over. "Be at peace, Carebear."

Melissa's dazed eyes blinked open, Marcel helped her to her feet as Damon did for Bonnie.

"Did you get what you needed?" She took out and placed Caroline's eye in the jar, then unpinned and smoothed out her bangs.

Bonnie shrugged hopelessly, "I don't know," tears start to fall again. "I wish I had more time."

Melissa took her hand, leading her back to the stairs. "Me too, but the spirits won't let me. They need her to come home, to be at peace. Restless spirits are a dangerous thing and hard, almost impossible, to get rid of."

Bonnie struggled but she managed a smile, "Yeah, I've heard that from, Shelia. It just doesn't seem like I got anything out of it this time."

"Maybe you did, you're just too close to truly see it fully. I think you should contact Marisol. She may be able to give you information."

Marcel put a hand on Damon's shoulder, "You sure you can handle it?" He nodded at Bonnie shaking frame heading down the stairs.

Damon shrugged, "Yeah, I mean, Forbes was a childhood friend, but Bonnie has to grieve. Taking that away won't change the outcome…it will probably be worse if I try to stop her."

"Maybe you're right, but if _it_ happens again," he placed a small flask in Damon's hand. "We can't bury half the town like last time, Salvatore," he eyed him, intensely. "Melissa made it; it will only put her out for a couple of weeks. It's better than me having to kill her." His dark topaz eyes flashed red in enjoyment.

Veins appeared under Damon's darken blue eyes as his free hand, went to Marcel's throat lifting him off his feet, "I will kill you if you even think about touching her." He growled softly, glancing over to see that the women had disappeared. His grip tighten, as Marcel wiggled crawled at his hand trying to release himself.

"You know my mom…" Marcel choked out before he was cut off.

The whites of Damon's eyes redden, "Don't give a fuck about her; she won't grieve you because what you chosen to shack up with." Damon released him, his face returned to normal. Holding up the bottle in the dim light of the attic room, it was misty green color. He tossed it back to Marcel, who caught it. "We may be feeding buddies, but I don't trust you as far as I can throw you…and that's far." He smirked before walking off to find Bonnie.

A twenty minutes later Damon pulled a silent car onto the roundabout driveway of the boarding house. "The hell…" he muttered watching Finn get out of a 1958 Rolls Royce. "Bonnie…" he turned to her but she was already out of the car heading for Damon's ban of existence. He watched forlornly as the two exchanged word then Finn embraced her. Damon was right behind Bonnie the next second.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

Finn looked up from cupping Bonnie's face. "Bonnie and I had a date tonight."

Damon took Bonnie's upper arm, firmly pulling her to his side, "She had a hard night…don't think a date will be in the picture tonight…or for a while," he added.

"Damon's right," Bonnie said sorrowfully. "I'm sorry, Finn, Caroline was one of my childhood best friends…it wouldn't feel right."

"I understand," he replied, stooping to kiss her cheek. "Stay safe," his hazel eyes flicked over to Damon's. "I'll tell those at work-"

"No!" Bonnie shouted then slapped a hand over her mouth, muting a slew of cuss words. The apples of her cheeks redden with embarrassment as the men looked at her. "Sorry, I mean the police don't want anyone to know about Caroline just yet. Just keep it to yourself if you can."

Finn nodded, "I will. I'll be seeing you, Bonnie," he gave a slight bow which put a smile on the young witch's face. "Damon." He acknowledged before turning to head back to his car; the couple retreated into their home.

* * *

Books and paper floated around the attic bedroom like silent doves. Red Christmas lights that hung decoratively on her head board danced mysteriously in the late morning sun rays.

Bonnie sat in a cocoon of her quilts on her bed her tears have long since gone. She had failed her friend. Her childhood friend, one she wished she had stayed connected too as they grew up. That hurt the most, wishing she was closer to Caroline, maybe she could have seen the signs. Maybe she could have stopped all this.

Exiting his room a floor down and carrying a heavy duffle bag, Damon made his way to the door that lead to the third floor's two bedrooms. He stopped chortling to himself at the two girls that came hurriedly down.

"What's the matter," he asked smugly.

Katerina shuddered, "It's like a Steven King movie only thing missing is blood spatter walls."

"She's grieving, Katerina, don't expect rainbows and unicorns when a witch is involved," he replied grimly.

"I know that, just I've never seen her this way it is kinda scary."

Damon rolled his grey blue eyes, "This is not scary _this_ is tamed. You should have known her twelve years ago when her mother died, half the town died as well."

Startled, Katerina turned to Rebekah, who acknowledged Damon's word as truth. "But Bonnie is good!" The brunette cried. "She wouldn't hurt a soul, unlike most her kind."

"She is good, but what happened wasn't Bonnie. The Bonnie we know was gone replaced by something…something dark. I don't think anyone knows what it was." He glanced at Rebekah.

"Yes, I have lived a long time and I have never seen anything like that. It's why Damon and I protect her, from herself. A witch that powerful has a target on her back, there are those out there that want to kill her even worse some want to control her."

"Does Bonnie know?"

"No," Damon answered brushing past them heading up the stairs. "And we will keep it that way…for all our sakes, and the sake of this town."

Bonnie's grieving wasn't horrible as the last time. He remembering the first time he and Bonnie met; she was grieving. She was eight and at the oddest of places, the cemetery. Damon was sitting talking to his mother's grave after laying flowers on it when he heard crying.

_Following the noise he found a small caramel skinned girl huddled close to an ancient grave marked Emily Bennett._

_He approached cautiously, glancing around for the child's parents. Damon saw a group off in the distance. It looked like the service was still going. He turned his attention back to the little one. Kneeling about ten feet away a corner of his lips turned up in a smile._

_The wind was blowing the freshly cut grass around some of it caught around her patent leather Mary Jane's making a nest. The pale green dress she wore made the scene look like a robin's egg and nest._

_Damon clear his throat, "Hey, Kid."_

_Bonnie Bennett's teary green eyes looked around and were captured by his steel blue ones._

_"You alright?" He asked._

_He watched her shake her head. The wind calmed down to soft breeze._

_"You attending to funeral over there," he pointed at the gathering._

_She nodded._

_"You might want to head back, I'm sure your parents are looking for you." He saw her glance away, her bottom lip trembling, the wind picking up again._

_"You don't want them to worry do you?"_

_She shrugged._

_Sighing, he sat back on his bottom, "How about if I walk back with you?"_

_The wind stilled._

_"Don't you want to finish talking to your mom?" She spoke for the first time._

_"What are you, a little spy?" He sneered playfully._

_Her small nose scrunched up in disgust, "No my grandmother says I'm a witch but I saw you talking to that grave."_

_"I was anyway, pretty girls like you aren't witches; those fiends come with warts on their noses. And I don't see any warts on your nose." He pretended to search her delicate features._

_Her eyes were the best feature. Hazel he thought but boy did the green fight its way through, a misty green._

_He smiled when she giggled. "See we can't be sad all the time."_

_Bonnie's smiled faded as fast as it came. "My daddy died," she confessed, "and my mommy wanted me to wear black but I couldn't 'cause green is daddy and mine favorite color."_

_"Looks nice on you," Damon smiled, "I'm sorry about your dad mine is...is gone as well."_

_"I'm sorry." Her manners were impeccable for a child her age._

_"It was a long time ago."_

_"Do you think I'll ever be happy like you?"_

_Damon snorted, "What makes you think I'm happy?"_

_"You made a joke at a cemetery."_

_"Good point. I haven't found happiness yet if you want to know, hell, I don't have anything I'm fond of really."_

_Their eyes caught again, "But someday we will find happiness, right?"_

_"That's totally up to you, lil' bird. Your Dad would want you to be happy."_

_She nodded, apparently lost in thought._

_"Come on you should get back to your group before your mom yells at you."_

_Rising up she dusted off her dress. "Okay." Coming over as he rose to his feet she stuck out her right hand, "Bonnie Bennett," she introduced herself._

_His blue eyes crinkled in amusement and discovery. "Damon Salvatore."_

_"Sal...saliva...Salvatore," she struggled until she got it beaming up at him in pride._

_They two shock hands before the eight year old ran off to rejoin the grieving party. Damon took a few steps back towards the grave she had sat at._

_"Well played, Emmie, well played."_

Tentatively, Damon opened her door. Bonnie Bennett never ceased to amaze him. Possessing all that magic at a young age was something he had never seen in all his years on the earth.

Katerina was right it did look like a scene from a Steven Spielberg movie. A corner of his mouth went up slightly; she looked like a baby bird nestled in that blanket. Shutting the door, Damon made his way over to her bed, shielding his face from being cut and hit by the flying objects.

"May I," he asked, asked softly.

Bonnie nodded, acknowledging him.

Placing the duffle at the foot of the bed, Damon took off his boots before lying down on what was usually his side. He noticed that the noises the flying objects made was muted as if he had just entered a sound proof haven.

Settling back against the pillows, he waited silently. Watching the objects soar around the room he avoided staring too hard at Bonnie though he got a few longing looks in. Bonnie watched him through her curly eyelashes. Damon had reached down and took a book from the duffle. It never ceased to amaze her how thoroughly he knew her. Just being here was what she needed now.

Rebekah and Katerina had tried their hardest to get her to talk about shopping, clothes, TV shows, even Finn, anything to get her mind off what happened in the woods. But Damon knew that if she wanted to talk she would. Right now she didn't want to talk; she just wanted to wallow.

A small smile graced her full lips before fading away, grateful that her best friend would wallow with her.

Damon pretended to read until she unwrapped herself from her nest and shared her blankets with him. Bonnie lay close to him placing her head on his chest hearing his heartbeat. The lull of the steady beat slowly put her at ease. Bonnie reached up turning the pages of the book he read back to the first chapter.

"Mr. Utterson the lawyer was a man of a rugged countenance that was  
never lighted by a smile; cold, scanty and embarrassed in  
discourse; backward in sentiment; lean, long, dusty, dreary and  
yet somehow lovable." Damon started to read aloud to her. He held the book with one hand the other arm draped around her shoulders, his thumb slowly stroking her bare shoulder, tenderly.

The shaggy raven haired man read for a good half hour until Bonnie spoke.

"I'm sorry about Stefan, Damon. Maybe I should have stayed helped him first."

"Thank you, Bonnie, but you did right by me. It was Dark Magic, and Stefan wouldn't have long to live either way. Katerina gave him what he needed and wanted…to be with Caroline."

Bonnie let out a long weary sigh, "He was your brother-"

"Half and not related by blood." Damon interrupted and corrected. "Giuseppe made him at the turn of the century and I had to train him on the interworking's of being what we are. He didn't like my rules so he detached himself from us. He was never my brother just something I tolerated."

Bonnie raised her head up to look at him. "What about me…we aren't family. Do you tolerate me?"

Turning his mouth down and shrugged, "Sometimes yes," he teased, "You can be very bossy which is cute and you're incorrigible which I hate to be honest."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed and Damon felt tiny pricks as if his brain was starting to melt. He sat up quickly the book slipping from his hand, "Sorry my timings off, ARGH!" He pressed his palms to his eyes trying to relieve the pain.

He felt her sit up as well, wrapping herself back in her protective cocoon. The pain stopped; Damon blinking his eyes as they readjusted. "You good, now that you've gotten that out of your system," he asked irritably, glaring at her as he lay back down. The aneurysm reminded him of being her practice dummy when she was sixteen.

Bonnie sucked in her cheeks, "You can leave if you don't like it." She snapped back.

"Believe me I've thought about it," Damon stated calmly, rolling his misty blues. Picking the book up off the floor, "My fondness always gets the best of me," he took up reading aloud where they left off. "-but when the stick was laid before him, he could doubt no longer: broken and battered as it was, he recognized it for one that he had himself presented many years before to Henry-"

Sniffing, Bonnie left her bed the flying objects settled down in their rightful spots, as her shoulders sank. "Fine, I'll leave," she whispered interrupting. Grabbing her tote and shoving her feet into her Crocs, she felt a breeze looking up Damon stood before her.

"You don't need your bag to go to the library to find another way to fry my brain."

He watched her unplug her phone, stuffing it into her bag before answering him. "I'm not staying in the house."

"Care to share a location?"

Bonnie tried to walk around him, he blocked her every time, "Not really."

Damon closed the space between them, "Where, Bonnie."

Thinking of a name off the top of her head, "I'm going to Shelia's. Happy?"

Damon stepped aside to let her pass but followed a few steps before she turned around. "Someone has to drive your stubborn behind to Grandmother's house." He flashed for his bag and shoes but the witch was quicker.

Bonnie's spell had locked her protector in her room.

Making out of the boarding house with Damon banging on her door, wasn't going to go unnoticed. As soon as she stepped down the last stair onto the ground floor, Rebekah was at her side.

"Bonnie," she smiled warily. "What did you do to Damon?"

Bonnie opened the front door. "Nothing; he's up in my room, probably cleaning it," She snarked, walking out to the driveway turnabout towards her car; digging through her tote for her keys.

"Is he stuck in there?"

"For now," Bonnie opened her car door, turning back to face her friend. "Care to join him," she smiled wickedly.

She smirked nastily back, "No, thanks. He is only trying to help; you need to let him go."

Bonnie rolled her golden green eyes, "Maybe, once I'm a quarter mile out or whatever distance you vamps can't track."

"He has your blood, he will always know where you are."

Bonnie glanced up to her bedroom window seeing Damon angrily banging on it yelling down at her.

If looks could kill, Bonnie Bennett was a dead witch.

She turned back to Rebekah, "When I release him will you make sure he doesn't come after me?"

"Only if you tell what you are doing, Bonnie Bennett."

"Bex, please. I think I need…I need to…to be alone right now."

"Mmmm yeah I don't think so. You think going waltzing around by yourself after what just happened to your friend is a good idea. You could be suicidal for all we know. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"I'm not sui-" Bonnie scoffed folding her arms across her chest. "You don't-"

"Understand. I would if you talked about what's going on with you instead of bottling it up and making shit float around like a damn poltergeist. I'm your friend, Bonnie Bennett," Rebekah's dark blue eyes grew sad. She shuddered on the verge of tears. "Best friends since high school, and you won't talk to me. Damon, he's known you since you were eight and you won't talk to him. Who are you going to talk to?"

Bonnie's shoulders shagged with compassion. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, hugging her hard. "I'll be back, Bex, and I'll talk to you I promise. Just need to get my thoughts together you know?" She let go stepping away to open her car door.

"Fine, Bonnie. I'll hold him off, but he should know."

Bonnie nodded her thanks before getting in and driving away.

* * *

The suds and water didn't hinder him from smelling her. A small smile wandered to his lips as he stepped under the streaming water rinsing out the shampoo. She knocked just as he shut off the shower head.

Bonnie waited impatiently; crossing her arms, she began to pace on the wooden porch of the double wide trailer. Walking back, she pressed the doorbell again just as Tyler opened the door.

"Geezus Christ, Ty put some damn clothes on," Bonnie whirled around, her back facing him. She heard him laughing at her.

"I'm in a towel Bon," he moved back to let her in. "You coming in?"

"You decent?" She retorted not turning around.

Tyler chuckled, "Fine, close the door when you come in."

Bonnie waited a few seconds before turning around to Tyler's toweled behind walking casually toward the bedroom.

She hurried in shutting the door behind her. Tyler always marveled her. Tyler not wanting any of his family's money and wanting to make it on his own was really remarkable. Not many would want to do as he if given the choice.

She sat down on a flea market couch to wait, which wasn't long.

"This dressed enough for you, Bon," Tyler did a twirl, dressed in jeans and plain grey t-shirt.

"Do you always answer the door like that?"

Tyler sat down on the opposite corner of the couch, "More or less depending on the company," he smirked placing his bare feet on the weather worn coffee table.

Bonnie crossed her arms, "What if I was your mom?"

"I knew you weren't," Tyler tapped his nose, "Beside she wiped my butt so she's seen all there is to see. I believe she wiped your butt when you were six you had that accident-"

"Shut up," Bonnie threw a throw pillow at him that he caught easily.

"Okay my bad. What's up," he asked tucking the pillow behind his lower back.

"Did Rebekah tell you about Stefan and Care?"

"Yeah. She said she and Katerina cleaned up the site. I'm not sure they should have done that though the evidence."

"It was a sacrifice site there would be no evidence."

Tyler sat up, moving closer to Bonnie, "A sacrificed…someone sacrificed Care?!"

"Yeah," Bonnie whispered. "Caroline said it was Stefan."

The deputy shuddered, knowing the only way she talked to Caroline was through the necromancer. He had witness it once and once was enough for him. "You mean Melissa."

"Yeah, Melissa channeled her. Caroline said she was drugged by Stefan or maybe someone made Stefan drug her. The next thing she knew, she on a steel table being bled out by Stefan."

"Stefan's her boyfriend but he's a vampire so he could have lost control, in a bloodlust of some sort-" he stopped when Bonnie shook her head.

"No, Stefan is not a monster. He loved Caroline; someone compelled him to do that."

Tyler's borrow furrowed in confusion, "How do you mean, vampires compel what can compel a vampire?"

"A bygone can."

"The hell is that?"

"It's vampire that creates all other vampires. It's an abomination created by the witch goddess Delilah. You know her from the story Samson and Delilah."

"Yeah, I went to church a few times," he nodded.

"Well, legend has it she entertained the five rulers of the world. They drank only human blood and feasted on the living for three hundred and sixty-five days. When the rulers had enough and wanted to go home to their families, Delilah cursed them and their families. Since they feed on the living, their only appetite would be blood, and only blood would suffice their eternal hunger. They and their families would never know peace and happiness." She sighed done with the story, "They say according to legend."

"Can't be according to legend if one of these things compelled Stefan; how do we find one?"

"Rebekah." Bonnie answered simply.

Tyler eyes widen in surprise, "She knows one?"

"She is one," Bonnie corrected. "Her and the rest of her family used to be the bygones of the European kind before they were driven out to Australia."

"The fuck is an original vampire doing in mystic falls!" He was up on his feet.

Bonnie shrugged nonchalantly, "I believe she is planning the next Founder's Day party."

Tyler threw up his hands in defeat. He began to pace the small living area, "Just great, first Care's dead, now I have an original vampire family living right under my nose."

"Tyler Lockwood, you should know by now that not all vampires are bad, not all witches are good, and not all shifters have rightful intensions." Bonnie scolded rehashing some of their past cases.

He stopped pacing turning his back to her, but looking at her over his shoulder. "What about Damon?"

"Damon isn't a vampire."

Downfallen, Tyler sat back sighing. "This just hasn't been a good week. I miss her already."

"Yeah me too," Bonnie curled up next to him. "Remember when we were five and we were playing hide-n-seek. Care made you hide in the kiddie pool." Bonnie giggled reminiscing.

Tyler joined her with a strong laugh, "Yeah, I almost drowned if you hadn't found me first. Remember when we were eleven and Care had one of those dolls you could practice voodoo with. I think she stole it from your mom."

"Yeah she got in so much trouble. The mayor had all the unexplained scratches appear on his face during that news report. My mom laughed it off after she was done scolding Care. She said 'that's what happens when you raise taxes…"

* * *

"So it's true, the wolf did swallow grandma," Damon sneered after discreetly smelling her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, tired of Damon always referring to Tyler like a lost dog. "I gutted it and got her out. She's fine," she played along tossing her tote in a nearby chair. She headed for the kitchen when Damon appeared in front of her.

"Bet she is. We'll talk about it later," He said ignoring her low growl. "Right now, Miss Popular, Finn is in the library."

Her eyes lit up and his heart sank but it didn't read on his face.

Bonnie rushed by him, down the hall to the library, checking herself in the mirror before stepping in.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" She asked walking up to him.

"I wanted to see how you are holding up." He stroked her cheek with his knuckles, "and to offer my condolences."

There was a loud clink of glass and the two turned to see Damon pouring himself and huge tumbler of bourbon.

"I'm not interrupting, continue," he smirked at Bonnie's scowl. He downed half of the drink in one gulp.

Bonnie turned back to Finn, "Thank you, Finn, for coming by. It's been hard Caroline was a childhood friend."

He nodded as if understanding, "It will get easier with time. When you see those you love died time and time again, you'll get used to it."

"I don't want to get used to it," Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him.

Finn grimaced. Damon smiled.

"Getting used to death, dying young, out living the ones you love time and time again is no way of living, Finn."

"I'm sorry, perhaps I should have rephrased that."

"No, you meant what you said," she sighed. "I can't really fault you, being a magical creature comes with a down side. To keep the balance, there are two sides to everything."

"Not just vampires out live everyone, witches have an unusual long life as well," Finn pointed out.

"Yes, I'm not looking forward to that part," Bonnie said solemnly, looking away. In just a couple years her aging will slow down to a crawl so much so that when she is sixty she will look no more than twenty-nine.

"I just feel awful all together. Care just wanted so much out of life then she met Stefan and everything change."

Finn cupped her cheek bring her back to him, "People change when they are in love."

"No…no love shouldn't change you so drastically that you are only a shell of your former self." Bonnie shook her head in disgust, "If love changes you so much, that you lose yourself in the process; that isn't love and I don't wan-"

A light bulb went off in Bonnie's head, she whirled around to face Damon who was nursing his fourth glass of intoxicating brown liquid. "Damon, when was the last time you talked to Stefan?" Hurriedly, Bonnie came over the stand next to him.

He shrugged. "Been a while, you and I went on that double date with him a Caroline a few months back," his eyes flicked over to Finn's. He smiled mischievously at the sour look on the guest's face. "Then I saw him at the Grille a few days ago."

"Sit." Bonnie commanded. Damon obeyed.

Bonnie stepped between his legs, placing her middle fingers at his temples, and her thumbs directly under each eye. Damon grinned at Finn's blatant discomfort. To set him off more, he lightly rubbed Bonnie's thighs. The witch slapped his hands away.

Damon grimaced. Finn smiled.

"Stop it, Damon, I have to concentrate." Bonnie hissed.

She closed her eyes only for them to open a few moments later. Her emerald eyes turned a grey blue, seeing what Damon saw a few days ago. She saw Stefan at the Mystic Grille. She was in Damon's skin talking to him but Stefan was acting odd. Shrugging off his older brother; he wouldn't even look him. Finally Damon was able to briefly make eye contact before the younger brother looked away again.

Stefan's hazel eyes were still their beautiful color except for an eerie misty green swirling within the iris. Bonnie gasped, letting go of Damon's head taking some steps back.

"Stefan was compelled." She exclaimed staring at Damon.

"What!?" Damon stood up.

"Stefan didn't kill Caroline, he…he was compelled to. His…his eyes had a green mist to them and…and they dilated as if someone was watching through them!"

Damon flashed past her getting in Finn's personal space. The two stood nose to nose.

"Did you or one of your kind fuck up my brother!"

Finn stood his ground answering with a simple, "No."

"Damon," Bonnie grunted trying to wedge herself between to two men. "Finn didn't do anything to Stefan." She pushed hard but neither man budged.

"How can you be sure?" Damon questioned her, not taking his fury away from the bygone.

"I wouldn't hurt someone that is close to Bonnie," Finn answered for himself. He took a step back catching Bonnie before she fell. "But I can't say the same for the rest of my family." His eyes left Damon's settling to Bonnie's face. "I will ask them, also if they heard of a creature that can do such things."

He let Bonnie go and was gone in a blur. Bonnie turned to Damon.

"I'll ask Bexie if she had a jealous bender on her ex," Damon mumbled quietly before he disappeared as well.

* * *

Bonnie finished brushing her teeth that night. She knew Rebekah had nothing to do with Stefan. She had been over him for at least two hundred years. Damon knew it too; he just wanted an excuse to not be in the same room her after the way he acted towards Finn.

Sighing, she tugged at her nightshirt, exiting the bathroom to find Damon already in her bed. She turned off the overhead light basking them in darkness. Climbing in the bed, she whispered a 'goodnight'. Bonnie felt his arms around her pulling her off the edge, closer to him. She turned, resting her face on his bare chest. His embrace tighten soothingly as he rubbed circles over her back.

"Do you need comforting," Damon asked gently.

Bonnie shook her head, she looked up at him. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness. The moonlight shown through her bay window basking his pale skin making his blue eyes shine silver. "Do you?" she asked running her fingers lightly over his collarbone.

Damon stroked the apple of her cheek with his thumb, "No." He gazed at her, the nightlight changing her sad jade eyes to a sterling. Cupping her chin, his lips met hers.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading my first Bamon fic. I hope I made up for the wait, and it was Bamon-y enough for you guys. Till next time XD


End file.
